undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Papyrus and Sans's House
Papyrus and Sans's House is a location in Snowdin. Christmas decorations adorn the house, and it is unlocked after the protagonist befriends Papyrus. To the left of the house is Sans's mailbox, which is full of junk mail, and Papyrus's empty mailbox. After the date with Undyne, she can be seen in front of this house with Papyrus. First Floor The first floor of this house contains a living room and a kitchen. The living room features a television which is always set to one of Mettaton's shows when turned on. The living room also hosts Sans's pet rock, which is covered in sprinkles, and one of Sans's dirty socks with a series of sticky notes attached to it. These sticky notes depict Papyrus nagging Sans to pick it up. The living room also contains an old couch that gives the protagonist money when they first check it, and a joke book that contains a quantum physics book which contains another joke book containing another quantum physics book. The protagonist decides to stop at this point. The kitchen contains a stove with an empty pie tin in it, a trash can, a tall sink, and a fridge that has containers labeled "spaghetti" on one side and an empty bag of chips on the other. Dog Shrine The Dog Shrine is an area exclusive to the PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita and Nintendo Switch versions of the game that contains a shrine for the Annoying Dog. It is accessible by entering the sink in the kitchen. In the PlayStation versions, protagonist can donate GOLD to the Shrine, 1 GOLD at a time, with 350 GOLD required to fully upgrade it. Upon reaching each donation threshold, a new object is added or the shrine is improved, and the player receives a trophy. # (2 Gold) The dog buys some fairy lights. # (4 Gold) The dog decides to buy dumplings, which he later dislikes. # (6 Gold) The dog buys an inflatable mascot, the kind seen at car dealerships. # (8 Gold) The dog steals a picture of Papyrus holding pasta. # (10 Gold) A shrine upgrade happens. # (13 Gold) The dog buys a radio, which changes the music. # (16 Gold) The dog gets a video game. # (19 Gold) The dog steals a picture of Papyrus chasing the camera monster. # (22 Gold) The dog gets ripped off by rope. # (25 Gold) A shrine upgrade happens. # (30 Gold) A dog food dispenser is added. # (35 Gold) Blueprints are added. # (40 Gold) The dog gets ripped off (again) by rope. # (50 Gold) The dog tries to get it shrine recognized. # (70 Gold) The last dog shrine upgrade. In the Nintendo Switch version, instead of being able to donate GOLD to upgrade the shrine, the Dog Shrine appears abandoned and destroyed with a door colored red and blue, the colors of Switch's Joy-Con controllers, in the middle of the north wall of the room. It is sealed with a lock that naturally falls off after making significant progress in the game. Dogshrineempty.png | The starting form of the Dog Shrine DogShrineFull.png | The fully upgraded Dog Shrine Dog Shrine Switch.png | Dog Shrine in the Nintendo Switch version In the PC version of the game there are hints in the game files, such as Dog Shrine soundtrack files, that the Dog Shrine was planned to be added. Hidden Room The Hidden Room is a room exclusive to the Nintendo Switch version of the game. It is accessed through the door in Dog Shrine. The room itself is a simple square room containing Mad Mew Mew. Second Floor The second floor of the house contains a framed painting of a cartoon bone and doors leading to Papyrus's room and Sans's room. The door to Papyrus's room is plastered with labels reading (NO GIRLS ALLOWED!), (NO BOYS ALLOWED!) and (PAPYRUS ALLOWED.) The door to Sans's room has multicolored flames under the door which do not hurt the protagonist if stepped on. Papyrus's Room Papyrus's Room is where the protagonist befriends Papyrus. His room contains a racecar bed, action figures, pirate flag, a bookshelf with complex tomes about puzzle creation and children's books, a computer opened up to a social media website, a box of bones, and a closet with clothes neatly hung up inside. Sans's Room Sans's Room is unlocked in a no EXP earned Neutral Route by listening to Sans in the Last Corridor explain EXP and LOVE and then reloading the SAVE file. This can also be accomplished by having already completed the Neutral Route once and then returning to the area in a second Neutral Route. After either method, Sans will notice the protagonist has already heard his spiel and exchange one codeword, and then another, which is revealed by reloading again. Sans then gives the protagonist the key to his room, which mysteriously appears on the protagonist's keychain. When the protagonist first enters the room, they walk into what is seemingly an empty void. After a bit of walking, Papyrus will turn on the lights to the room and tell the protagonist that they were using a treadmill in the dark. Sans's room is messy, containing a self-sustaining tornado of trash, an unused treadmill with a note that reads "the truth is that you got owned, nerd....." It also contains a dirty sock pile, a worn mattress with sheets bundled up in a weird creasy ball, an uncovered pillow, a "thank you" letter addressed to Santa, a lamp with a flashlight that is out of batteries stuck in the bulb socket, and a drawer with a Silver Key, clothes, and trombones inside of it. Papyrus's Toolshed Papyrus's Toolshed, also known as the capture zone, the doghouse, the guest room, the Coolshed, or Papyrus and Sans's garage, is a small shed located to the right of Papyrus and Sans's House. It is where the protagonist gets trapped in when they manage to lose and get captured by Papyrus. The conditions in the shed are changed slightly every time the protagonist loses to Papyrus. 's capture.]] The shed starts out with a bowl of dry food, a squeaky chew toy, and a bed that is too small to sleep on. There is a note that reads "SORRY, I HAVE TO LOCK YOU IN THE GUEST BEDROOM UNTIL UNDYNE ARRIVES. FEEL FREE TO MAKE YOURSELF AT HOME!!! REFRESHMENTS AND ACCOMIDATIONS HAVE BEEN PROVIDED. -NYEHFULLY YOURS, PAPYRUS." The bars of the shed are built too far apart, just like the ones on the bridge in Snowdin Forest, so the protagonist can easily escape from it. The second time the protagonist loses, there is a hot dog cut up into the bowl of kibble, and the note has been changed, now reading: "PLEASE ASK BEFORE YOU ESCAPE!!! WHEN YOU WENT MISSING I GOT WORRIED SICK!!! -SLIGHTLY BONETROUSLED, PAPYRUS." The third time the protagonist loses, Papyrus's note just says: "IF YOU'RE JUST LOOKING FOR A PLACE TO STAY... JUST ASK!!! YOU DON'T NEED TO FIGHT ME!!! -YOUR HOST, PAPYRUS." The word "Bonetrousled" in the second note is likely a reference to the track that plays while fighting Papyrus, Bonetrousle. After three losses to Papyrus, the next time the protagonist meets him, he will give them the option of skipping the fight, saying that he is getting exhausted from capturing the protagonist. Accepting his offer will lead to the same post-fight dialogue as if the protagonist had fought and spared him normally. If the protagonist attempts to access the shed after befriending Undyne, Papyrus will inform the protagonist that it is his "COOL TOOLSHED.". Undyne then exclaims "Do you call it your coolshed!?" Papyrus admits that he has never thought of that, and adds "THAT'S WHY WE'RE FRIENDS, UNDYNE. YOU ENRICH MY LIFE WITH SHED-BASED PUNS." Undyne comments that this is the only shed-based pun that she has ever made. If the protagonist accesses this room via messing with the save data, the note will read "WHAT!? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE." Sans's Workshop Sans's Workshop is located in the house's basement. It can be found behind the house and can only be opened with the Silver Key found in Sans's room. At the bottom right corner of the room, there is a strange, covered-up machine which seems to be broken. The workshop has four drawers, but the rightmost two cannot be interacted with; the blueprints on the shelf just above the drawers will be interacted with instead. The blueprints are described as being of a machine and written in unreadable symbols. The second drawer from the left contains a badge. The first drawer's contents change depending on some of the player's previous actions; it always contains a photo album with photos of a happy Sans along with many other people the protagonist does not recognize. If the game has previously been completed with any ending, another photo will show up with the protagonist, Sans, and all of the protagonist's friends. Finally, only after the v1.001 patch has been applied, and after talking with the Clam Girl and learning of Suzy, there will be a card sticking out from the back flap of the binder, described as a poorly drawn picture of three smiling people with the words "don't forget" written in lowercase.(There's a photo album inside the drawer.) (There are photos of... Huh?) (A card is sticking out from the back flap of the binder.) (It's a poorly drawn picture of three smiling people.) (Written on it...) "don't forget." - First drawer, Sans's workshop Trivia * The garbage bag inside the trash can that the protagonist is free to visit anytime is named "Trashy." * No music plays in Papyrus's Room while in the overworld, even during the True Pacifist Ending epilogue where "Reunited" plays in every other room. * Although there is a visible balcony on the right side of the house, it appears it cannot be accessed. * Checking Papyrus's mailbox with him next to it will result in him saying "HOW NICE OF YOU TO CHECK THE MAIL FOR ME. WAIT, NO. THAT'S VERY STRANGE." Checking it again will result in him saying "STOP LOOKING INSIDE MY EMPTY MAILBOX. THAT'S MY EMPTINESS, NOT YOURS." Checking it while the protagonist is carrying Undyne's Letter will yield different dialogue.Undertale- Giving Undyne's letter to Papyrus. - YouTube * The Annoying Dog will rarely appear in the self-sustaining tornado of trash in Sans's Room. * There is a bug that occurs when the protagonist looks under the sink. The Annoying Dog's tail clips through the right side of the sink when its eyes widen upon being found. * The Dog Shrine and some of the items that appear in it are likely a reference to a box of items Toby Fox received from fans at a Japanese Undertale event, which he posted about on Twitter. A comment on the post even mentions "two pieces of rope and some blueprints".Just got back from Japan. There was an UNDERTALE event last weekend and I received a "dog shrine" box of items from fans. Thanks everyone - Twitter customs guy at airport: "excuse me sir why do you have two pieces of rope some blueprints in here" - Twitter * In the Nintendo Switch version, examining the door leading to Mad Mew Mew in the Dog Shrine before it is unlocked will yield a message saying that the door is locked by a mysterious seal, as an ominous piano jingle is heard. This is a likely reference to Chrono Trigger, which has a similar scenario occur when the player tries to open one of the Sealed Chests before a plot-critical event takes place. de:Papyrus' und Sans' Haus es:Sans and Papyrus' House fr:Maison de Sans et Papyrus ja:SansとPapyrusの家 pl:Dom Sansa i Papyrusa pt-br:Casa de Sans e Papyrus ru:Дом Папируса и Санса uk:Будинок Папіруса і Санса zh:骷髏之家